Iron Stick
Iron Stick is a story created by the user BoredUser231. Jeffery Field, millionaire, innovator, genius. These are only a few words which can describe the young fellow. But when he is critically injured, his love interest beginning to lose faith in his survival and an old family friend beginning to act incredibly suspicious, what lengths will he go in order to save not only his love life but himself? Disclaimer: As I am trying to be original with this story aside from only the aspect of the Iron Stick himself, do expect this not to be as updated as constantly as my other works. However, if this does end up turning out incredibly fun to make, I may begin working on a sequel. (Also there are a few references here and there.) NEW UPDATE: This thing's getting rewritten, now that I've finished the remaster of The Forgotten Lands. Prologue: Wounded "I feel like I'm using a bloody Albowtross taxi, what the heck is going on here guys?" Jeffery said to the people driving the carriage he was in. "Sorry sir, it's just this carriage up in front is moving incredibly slow." A Miner said to Jeffery. At that moment, another carriage ran into them at an incredibly high speed, sending Jeffery flying out of the carriage. He tried using his watch to call for help, but at that moment, an extremely potent bomb, similar to the one a Bomber Giant would use, dropped beside Jeffery. Jeffery tried to run, but the bomb sent shrapnel barreling towards his vital organs, striking him in the ribs, arm and heart. Chapter 1: In A Cave "Get up, Jeffery!" A voice said to Jeffery, who was still waking up after getting most of the shrapnel from his body removed. "I got most of the shrapnel out, but we're still getting shot at!" The ambassador for the Magikill said to Jeffery. "We're not gonna get out of here with negotiating- What the heck is this thing in my chest?" "The shrapnel from the bomb entered your heart, they're using an electromagnet to keep you alive." The ambassador said, looking at the rusting battery. "They want you to design new weapons for the Chaos forces, said that if you don't, they'll kill you." "And how the hell are the gonna know that I'm not making weapons?" Jeffery asked the ambassador, before they pointed at a camera they had found while scavenging in Order territory. "Well, before anything, I need a new power source for this magnet." Jeffery said, looking down at the battery which was somehow still keeping him alive. "But how are we gonna fashion something like that, Jeffery? Nothing here is a stronger battery." "Nothing here is a FULL battery. I've got an idea." "What?" "Check that pile over there for even the smallest piece of palladium. I'll start getting the parts I need to design the main part of the new battery." Jeffery said, before he began searching a pile of discarded missile parts for the parts he needed, while the ambassador disassembled other missile parts to find a piece of palladium. "This palladium, Jeffery?" "Yep, just place it on this desk here, I need to re-forge these parts." Jeffery said, before lighting up the furnace the Marrowkai had given him. A few moments later, he had created the frame, conections and light to make sure it was working, for the new battery. "The heck is that?" The ambassador said, looking at the newly made reactor. "It's a fusion reactor, I've got another one back south in my building. Now, you got the palladium?" Jeffery said, holding his hand out. "I tried to cut it down to size, not sure if it'll work." The ambassador said, before giving him the palladium. "Ooh, it's a little big, but it'll fit if I know what I'm doing. Thankfully, I do." Jeffery said before inserting the palladium into it's slot, causing the reactor to begin to emit a blue glow. "Is it working?" The ambassador said, looking at the new reactor. Jeffery nodded, before slowly disconnecting the wires on the old battery and reconnecting the wires onto the new reactor one by one. "NOW I can move correctly! But, that doesn't mean I'm following through with their thing. You got a pencil on you?" Jeffery said, before the ambassador handed him a pencil. Some time later, Jeffery had finished designing a suit which would be able to get them out of the cave. "Are you sure this'll get us out of here?" "It'll work. Get all of the missile parts we need. I think it's time we showed them the power of the Order Empire." Jeffery said, before the ambassador ran to get more missile parts. Meanwhile, Jeffery began heating up some metal before hammering it into the shape needed to create a piece of the suit's left arm, while the Magikill ambassador started to assemble the suit's right leg. Some time later, Jeffery began hammering holes into a rounded piece of metal, before dipping it into the water and allowing for it to cool off before placing it onto the desk the ambassador was working on. "We're ready." Jeffery said, before putting on the thickest clothing he could find to protect himself from anything the Marrowkai could throw at him. The ambassador began putting the pieces of armour onto Jeffery, only stopping at the torso piece when he noticed that Jeffery's breathing went funny for a second. "You alright?" The ambassador asked, wondering if the reactor had failed. "I'm fine, let's just keep-" "Radni! Radni!" A Marrowkai had noticed that the ambassador was putting the pieces of Iron Stick Mark I onto Jeffery via the camera. "Are they gonna get in?" Jeffery said, turning his head to the door. "They won't. I put something there for them." The ambassador said, looking at a rudimentary bomb he had made while Jeffery was forging Iron Stick. "Radni!" "Karaniki scotran! Tarantiae Markana!" The ambassador yelled back, telling them to just come in. The Marrowkai kicked the door open, causing the bomb to explode, and killing the Marrowkai. However, the other four Marrowkai took notice of this, and began running towards the cave Jeffery and the ambassador were inside. "Get this thing on me so I can get us out of here!" Jeffery said, before the ambassador put the mask of Mark I onto Jeffery, before he ripped the chains holding the armour off of the gantry, and lumbered out of the cave, preparing to take on any and everything that stood in his way. "Stay here, I'll take them." Jeffery exited the cave to see a large group of Marrowkai about to attack him. "Monjursis Skandjo!" A Marrowkai said, attempting to take control of Jeffery. Jeffery merely retaliated by firing a bullet directly at the Marrowkai's head, stopping the spell and scaring the other Marrowkai. "Karaniki scotran! Abyssius, hakgnes!" Another Marrowkai said, before all of the Marrowkai in the area summoned a collective Hellfists wave. Jeffery activated the suits thrusters, slowly hovering him above the ground, and stopping the Hellfist wave. "My turn." Jeffery said, before activating a flamethrower and the machine gun used to kill the first Marrowkai. Jeffery unloaded hell on them, not hesitating to take out every last Marrowkai that had caused his pain. The other Marrowkai in the area just looked in horror, not wanting to get caught in the fight as well. "Let me and the ambassador go. Otherwise I take out all of you." "Lantirana! Helt kara pani-" "English." "Fine, but if you ever show your face- er, mask, around here again, you're dead! You hear me?! The same goes for your friend in the cave there!" The Marrowkai said to Jeffery, telling him that he could go, but to never set foot on Marrowkai lands again. Jeffery nodded in understanding, and signalled to the ambassador that they were allowed to leave the cave. Jeffery activated the suit's rockets and hovered over towards Order City, with the ambassador clinging onto his back. "Nice work, Jeffery. That'll teach them not to mess with the Order Nation's best minds." The Magikill ambassador said, talking to Jeffery through the suit. "Yeah, to think this thing was made in only a small cave using incredibly crude metal and tools-" "Gah!" Jeffery's left thruster malfunctioned, causing him to do a front flip before face-planting the Marrowkai desert. "What happened?" the ambassador said, before pulling Iron Stick's helmet off of Jeffery, allowing for him to breathe. "Damn thruster shorted out! Now how are we gonna get home?" Jeffery said, before remembering his reactor could be used as a battery. "Place my phone on my reactor! I got an idea." Jeffery said, before the ambassador placed Jeffery's phone on his reactor, wirelessly charging the phone. "Now what?" "Now, we wait. I'm gonna try and get a sun tan while waiting." Jeffery said, before using the left tricep guard of Iron Stick as a reflector. A few hours later, Jeffery's phone had been fully charged. "Good news!" Jeffery said, catching the attention of the ambassador, who was now creating a recipe for sand pie. "You finally got a perfect tan?" "No, I look like a ripe tomato for all I care. What is good is that my phone's charged!" Jeffery said, powering up his phone and hearing the power-up tone. Jeffery went over to contacts and selected the contact named "James", before pressing the call button and waiting for James to answer the phone. "Yeah Jeff?" James said, answering the phone. "You got an albowtross taxi handy, Bertram?" Jeffery asked Bertie, wondering if he had an albowtross taxi handy. "Look, you know you can just call me Bertie, right? And I think so. Where are you?" "Centre of the northern desert." Jeffery said, before he could hear Bertie's sounds of irritation at the fact that Jeffery had somehow ended up at the northern desert. "I'll get an albowtross taxi down there immediately." Bertie said, before hanging up the phone. "Alright, an Albowtross taxi should be arriving any minute now." Jeffery said, before he laid down on the sand, resting. Later on at night, an Albowtross taxi spotted Jeffery and the ambassador, and flew down to them. "taxi for Mr. Field?" "And this guy, I'll pay for him." Jeffery said, before the two of them got onto the taxi, and headed for Order. Chapter 2: Trial and Error Jeffery got off the Albowtross taxi, and went inside his mansion, where A Truly Remarkable OperatiNg System, otherwise known at Tron, the artificial intelligence of Jeffery's mansion, would be waiting for him. "Oh my god, sir? I was worried restless about you!" Tron said, realising that Jeffery had returned from the Marrowkai lands. "Are you hurt? At all?" Tron later said, worried if Jeffery had been hurt badly. "No, thanks to these two things." Jeffery said, revealing the reactor embedded in his chest, and showing one of the cameras on his entrance the mask of Iron Stick mark I, the only piece Jeffery was able to bring back with him. "Is that... A light in your chest?" Tron said, scanning the reactor. WIP Jeffery logged onto his computer, and booted up the holographic designer, pulled up a 3D model of the armor used on the Marrowkai, and got Tron online so that they could help design the new armor. "First thing's first, get rid of these clunky parts. They compromise the suit's capabilities. Second thing's second, we need a lightweight but tough metal. any suggestions, Tron?" Jeffery said, putting all the clunky parts of the hologram into a virtual bin, before asking Tron what metal was available. "Checking internet databases now sir, just give me a second. Alright, I found a few matches. There's steel, carbon fiber, titanium, ironium-" "Wait, titanium?' Jeferry said, before Tron put up a thumbs up on the monitor. "We'll use that." Jeffery said, COMPLETELY ignoring how expensive titanium can be sometimes. "But sir, you know how expensive Titanium can be at times-" "WE'RE USING IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT TRON!" The shipment of Titanium arrived, and Jeffery later carried it to the maintenance shed, where Jeffery began working on parts of the new armor, which were now more smooth and less bumpy than the original suit. "Alright, get me some of the thrusters." Jeffery said, before Tron had six thrusters appear on the workbench. Jeffery began integrating the thrusters into the soles of the feet, before beginning to work on the hands. "Any way we can make the thrusters also act as weapons, Tron?" Jeffery said to Tron, waiting for his response. Tron didn't say anything. "Oh come on, is it because I yelled at teeny-wittle Twon?" Jeffery said in a sarcastic manner, trying to get Tron to say even a single thing. "I'm not saying anything until I get an apology, Field." Tron said, to Jeffery, before they let out an incredibly loud sigh and prepared to apologize to them. "Fine, I'm sorry Tron. Now, can I have an answer to my question?" Jeffery said, wanting Tron to answer his question. "Not really, but we can try and incorporate a blaster in the center of the thruster." Tron said, creating what he meant using the holographic interface. "Alright, I'll try that." Jeffery said, before placing a small but powerful energy blaster in the hole of a thruster, where it wouldn't melt. "Alright, get the 3D printer replicating this, Tron." Jeffery said, before placing the newly made blast-thruster into a scanner, where Tron would create a wireframe replica of the thruster which would be able to be placed into the new gauntlets of the new suit. "Alright, this is Iron Stick Mark Two, flight test one." Jeffery said, before having the robot arms around him put the titanium rocket boots and gloves onto him. Jeffery pointed his hands to the ground, before letting out a deep breath. "Okay, three... Two... One." Jeffery fired up the thrusters and went straight into the roof, getting temporarily knocked out. "Sir, maybe build a helmet next time?" Tron said after Jeffery had woken up, telling him to use common sense. Jeffery finished building the helmet, making sure that it included a retractable mask, so that he could still see just in case the suit powered down. The robot arms put the boots, gloves and helmet onto Jeffery, with the thrusters this time being slightly less powerful. "Alright, test two. Here we go." Jeffery activate the thrusters again, but this time the thrusters shorted out, possibly due to the newly added mass, and the fact that the blasters integrated in the center had melted despite Jeffery's confidence they wouldn't. "Okay, this time, we're coating the blasters in a fireproof materlial. What can we get Tron?" Jeffery said to Tron, typing on his keyboard so that they could look up fireproof materials at the same time as Tron. "Checking now sir, just give me another second... I found a can of fireproof coating, which is said to be fireproof to even Magikill fire, do you want to purchase it sir?" "Alright, get a can here stat. Tell them that there's another ten bucks in it for them if they can get it in super fast." "Will do sir." Tron said, before going into idle mode while waiting for the can to arrive. A few minutes later, the can had arrived, and was transported to Jeffery's garage via Tron using the drones Jeffery owned. "Alright, reuse the new thruster model, but this time add the fireproof coating on top of the blasters." Jeffery said, before Tron complied, and used an aerosol sprayer to apply the coating onto the blasters, allowing for the coating to dry and then continuing to print the thrusters. Some time later, Jeffery put on the new gear, and prepared to take off. Jeffery hovered successfully, before deactivating the thrusters, "YES!" Jeffery shouted, before going back to the 3D interface to create the rest of the armor. After all the arts had been successfully made, they were put onto Jeffery, before he went to put on the mask. "Tron, did the connection work?" "Yes it did, sir." Tron said, before the interface of Iron Stick Mark II activated, and showed the data of the things which Jeffery made eye contact with. "Alright, Iron Stick Mark Two test number fifty-three, is go." Jeffery said, before activating the thrusters on the lowest output force. Jeffery then began increasing the thruster force more and more until he was fully out of his manor. "Woooo!" Jeffery said, flying around Order. "Alright, let's try some high altitude flying!" Jeffery said, before flying upwards and going above the clouds. "Um, sir? Your suit appears to be freezing!" Tron said through the suit, warning Jeffery that the suit would freeze up if he didn't lower his altitude anytime soon. Jeffery, instead opted to see the highest altitude it could reach before it would freeze over. After exiting the stratosphere, Iron Stick froze over, causing Jeffery and the suit to fall. "No, no, no, no, no, come ON emergency heater!" Jeffery said, before tapping his reactor and melting the ice. "Oh thank god." Jeffery said, before trying to fly back into his house. However, the landing was to abrupt, therefore causing his suit to fall all the way back down into his garage, and cause the floor to slightly crack. "Perfect..." Jeffery said, before resting in the suit. Chapter 3: The Field Building "Alright, Tron. I'm heading out. If you can, find a way to make Iron Stick not freeze over." Jeffery said, before grabbing a bag filled with various files. "Alright sir, I'll see you in a few hours." Tron said, before going idle after Jeffery had left his manor. Jeffery began walking to New Order, the capital of Order, where the base of operations for his business was housed. It's name being Field Technologies, a company which designed weaponry and defense systems for Order. Jeffery walked up to the entrance, where Amelia Williams, Jeffery's receptionist, was logging visitors and staff who came and left the building. "Hey Amelia, just log me in for a few minutes, I'm just going to my office to get some things." Jeffery said, before Amelia looked up from the screen to see Jeffery looking down at them. "Oh, hi, sir. Sure." Amelia said, clocking in Jeffery. "Where on Inamorta are we going for the you know?" Amelia later whispered to Jeffery, wanting to know where they would go on a date. "What do you mean? I can't go like this! Paparazzi would be all over me!" Jeffery whispered behind a brochure of Field Technologies. "''Besides, I think I'd need some other persona-''" "Mr. Field. Good to see you." A stickman in a beige suit said to Jeffery while coming down the stairs. Jeffery bolted his head up to the direction of the stickman, before clenching the back of their neck in pain from how fast they bolted their head. "Yeah, that wasn't exactly the smartest idea now, was it?" The sickman said, before Jeffery smiled awkwardly, trying to make them think that he and Amelia were just talking behind the brochure, as that was usually something staff did when they done their "Secret talk". "Mr. Stone, nice to see you." Jeffery said, before walking over to Mr. Stone to shake his hand. "It's not like we're with your father Jeffery, just call me William." William said to Jeffery, allowing him to call him by his first name. "Right, so how come you're here... William?" Jeffery said, trying to get used to calling someone he had known since he was five by their first name. "Oh you know, just the occasional visit, look at some new technologies, y'know." William said, before beginning to walk out the door. "Anyhow, I'll just be seeing you, then. Have fun!" William said, before leaving the building. "Amy, stop all exports and assembly of all of our weapons." Jeffery said, still looking in the direction of the door. "But Jeffery, you do realize how horrible of an idea that is, right? We'll end up losing about thirty-two percent of our profits if we do decide to go through with this." Amelia said to Jeffery, trying to talk some sense into him. "I don't care. I just have this chill that something's going to happen. Something really bad." Jeffery said, still looking at the door. Amelia sighed, before cancelling all weapons parts orders and cancelling all shipments. "Consider it done." Amelia said, before going back to playing The Sticks. Jeffery took an elevator to the top floor, where he went to his office, and grabbed a box which contained weapon parts, which he planned to use in the new Iron Stick suit, if Tron had listened to him and began designing a new suit which would not freeze over. "Alright, that's everything... Okay, time to head out." Jeffery said, before taking the elevator back down. "Alright Amy, clock me out." Jeffery said, before trying to exit the building only for Amelia to lock the front door and have Jeffery look at her. "Not even a goodbye?" Amelia said. "Oh, fine. Just pause the camera footage, will ya?" Jeffery said, before Amelia paused the front desk's camera and the two hugged. "Go do what you need to do, you lunatic." Amelia said, before unlocking the door and resuming the camera footage. Jeffery went back to their mansion, with the box in their hands, and waited for Tron to open the door for them. "Welcome back, sir. I've finished adding modifications to the suit, now it should be able to- Wait... why do you have a box labelled weaponry on it sir?" Tron said, demanding an answer as to why Jeffery had those in his hands. "You'll see." Jeffery walked down to the garage of his manor and placed the weapons down on the bench. "Load up Iron Stick Mark Three." Jeffery said. At that moment, an armor similar to Iron Stick Mk. II rose up from underneath the garage, except it's colors were a gold and crimson. "Nice color scheme, what'd you use to make it not freeze over?" "A gold-titanium alloy. An article came out recently that it's actually super tough. Honestly I thought it was some mumbo-jumbo from those comics you love to read." Tron said, spray painting the last of the armor. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyhow, let's just get to work on building the weapon system." Chapter 4: Take The Fight To Them! Jeffery opened the box, inside were a series of missile launchers, each which fired Hellfire missiles, missiles which were designed to destroy even the toughest of Giant armor. "Alright Tron, figure out how to pack the power of a Hellfire into a missile this small." Jeffery said, before placing a small missile into Tron's scanner. Tron created a wireframe model of the missile. "I can try to create it, but be warned it would be incredibly unstable, sir." Tron said, before beginning to compact the hellfire system as much as he could. Meanwhile, Jeffery was busy opening up all of the weapon slots on Iron Stick Mk. III. Some time later, Jeffery had finished opening up the weapon slots, "Alright Tron, show me the missiles." Jeffery said, before Tron showed a small missile on a tray. "Do you want me to fire it, sir?" Tron said, before they got a replica of Iron Stick's right arm and opened the missile slot. "Alright, let me see how powerful this thing is." Jeffery said, before he walked into Iron Stick Mk. II for protection. Tron loaded the missile into the replica arm, and fired it at an extremely thick layer of iron, which was about as thick as the armor that the Giants of Chaos used. "Nice, get that thing manufactured, I'll begin working on the armor's other weapons." Jeffery said, beginning to design two miniguns which would be concealed in the suit's biceps. Sometime later, Jeffery sat down in his house's living room, and watched what was unfolding on the news. "A report has recently come in that the Chaos forces have been terrorizing the lands of Westwind. While Westwind's forces have been attempting to repel the Chaos attack, if nothing is done, all of Westwind will cease to exist." At that moment, Jeffery got a phone call from Amelia. "I told you I had a chill." "Yeah, I realized that, but look at the weapons they're using. Those are Field Technologies weapons!" "Let me take care of it, I've got a thing I've been working on." Jeffery said, before hanging up his phone. "Tron, are the missiles ready?" "The suit's locked and loaded, sir." Tron said, before he had the armor rise up from the ground. "Do you need to use it so you can protect Westwind, sir?" "Yep." "Alright, the only thing I can say is, good luck." Tron said, before Jeffery got into Iron Stick Mk. III and flew off in the direction of Westwind. "You've already hurt me Chaos, I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else. Not again." Jeffery said, before he set the thrusters to full power, arriving at Westwind. Jeffery hovered down, causing anyone in his vicinity to run off. A group of Chaos Stickmen shot at him, with Jeffery retaliating by firing a blast of energy from his palm at the stickmen, a giant threw a building at him, pinning him down. Jeffery lifted it back up and fired a missile at the giant, before looking away from the giant exploding behind him. Other Chaos forces began shooting at his suit's joints, possibly to knock them off piece by piece. "Get to Medusa! We need to warn them!" A Marrowkai said to a Crawler, before it nodded and ran for Northern Inamorta. A Marrowkai attempted to cast a spell on Jeffery, but to no avail. Jeffery retaliated by firing multiple energy blasts at the Chaos forces, before stopping to see a group of Westwindarians who were watching him fight the Chaos forces. "Get to a safe place, I'll take care of these guys." Jeffery said, before the Westwindarians ran towards the castle. Jeffery later flew up, firing a barrage of missiles from the back of the suit in the direction of the Chaos forces, before stopping to see a group of Marrowkai and Juggerknights holding a group of Westwindarians hostage. "We WILL kill them if you don't stand down!" A Juggerknight said, causing Jeffery to deactivate the energy blasters and instead opt to use the miniguns in the suit's shoulders to precision target the Chaos forces, saving the hostage Westwindarians. The Westwindarians later found the leader of the Chaos attack, thanks to Jeffery having grabbed him from a wall. "Go nuts." Jeffery said from the suit, using a voice changer to lower his voice. He later flew back to Order, attempting to locate and destroy the Field Technologies missiles on the way back. WIP Category:BoredUser231 Category:Story